Whippin' round the bay
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: What happens when Skipper walks in on Mort as he listens to a very strange song. Final chapter and explanation is up!
1. Chapter 1

****

Skipper walked through the zoo at night while all the other animals were sleeping. He did it every night, he would patrol the zoo to make sure everybody was safe and sound. He enjoyed keeping people safe, it made him feel better about his own life. He smiled as he continued walking, so far he hadn't seen anything to arouse suspicion.

He was about to call it a night when he heard music. Music coming from the area of the gift shop where the animals met. Skipper was curious and decided to go to the shop to investigate.

_I'm just whippin' round the bay_

Skipper continued walking over to the gift shop, he was conscious of the song. But the lyrics made no sense.

_I got daddy's charge card hey._

'Strange' Skipper thought to himself as he continued to walk. Soon he had reached the gift shop.

_Said i'm whipping round the bay, hey hey hey hey_

_Skipper started to climb up to the window of the gift shop. It was an extremely difficult task without help from the other men in his squad, but he managed it nonetheless._

_i've got daddy's charge card hey_

Once Skipper had reached the top of the window and peered inside he was shocked at what he saw.

_I saw my mommy, i saw my daddy._

"Mort what are you doing here so late?" Skipper asked the lemur who continued to stare at the boombox.

_I saw my mommy, she was on top of me._

"I'm serious Mort." Skipper said as he climbed into the gift shop. He began making his way to the small lemur.

_Well won't you tell me why it is so._

Skipper had finally reached the little lemur and put his hand on his shoulder. The lemur stayed still, with his left hand clutched into a fist.

_In this world of pain and doubt, i've got to purge my mind with shout._

Skipper chuckled in his mind as the lemur abruptly turned around and shook off the hand of Skipper. He stared at Skipper with a strange look in his eye. Almost like he wanted to kill him.

_But can you tell me why i feel so lumpy?_

Skipper chuckled as the lemur ran up to him with his fist clenched. It appeared that he was going to punch him, but considering the lemur's size. It didn't seem likely to do much damage.

_Lumpy lumpy lumpy lumpy_

Skipper felt a sharp pain as the lemur punched him. Pain that was very unusual in a punch from a creature 6 times Mort's size.

_Life is painful, life is long._

Skipper looked down and was shocked to see blood originating from the spot where Mort had punched him. Closer inspection revealed that a knife was stuck in his stomach.

_Life is short, it's like a song._

Skipper gasped with realization as it struck him what had happened. Mort hadn't punched, he had stabbed him. It was Ironic that he had gone against many things in his lifetime. Killer whales, ninja penguins, insane otters. How ironic that his fate was decided by a lemur less than a quarter of his age. His body lay in the gift shop as the song continued to play.

_My life will go,_

_Who knows where though,_

_I will go,_

_I know,_

_One thing,_

_One thing for sure,_

_Gonna end up,_

_End up in the ground,_

_And one day,_

_My flesh will rot away,_

_I will be found,_

_A thousand years from now,_

_And all the things,_

_I said and brought,_

_They'll be bought,_

_They'll be bought,_

_And all the things,_

_And all the wings I never wore,_

_I got Daddy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular demand i've decided to add another chappie to this 'Story', i might add another one when i feel like it.**

_Come one now_

Private woke up with a startled look on his face. He could've sworn he heard a scream, but didn't know where it was coming from.

_Come on kids_

Another scream pierced the calm night air and Private could swear he heard the bloodcurdling scream come from the giftshop.

_All your friends_

He decided to investigate the noise, and he started heading towards the giftshop.

_It's where they live..... at _

It didn't take long for the belly-moving Private to reach the gift shop. Pretty soon he was in front of the door, he noticed a light coming from the window. He also could hear a strange song playing.

_showbiz, showbiz_

He started climbing up a little tree near the gift shop window, it was difficult without human hands, but he managed.

_Showbiz, showbiz_

As soon as he reached the window pane he peered in and gasped at what he saw

_Your birthday party comes alive at_

In front of him was a boombox with Mort in front of it. It was an unusual sight, but it wasn't what Private was most shocked by.

_Close your eyes_

Just behind the little lemur was a body, a penguins body. A body that was black and white and red all over. A body that look amazingly like his father figure.

_Splatter flick_

"Skipper!!!!" Private screamed as he leaped in threw the window.

_It's so sick_

He landed and ran over to the dead body of his friend and father. He cried loudly over the bloody corpse.

_Splatter flick, it's so sick._

Private close his eyes to prevent the tears from escaping and mocking his manliness. HE knew SKipper wouldn't like to have tears shed over him.

_Close your eyes_

His crying was stopped short when he heard a little squeak. He lifted his head to see the little lemur standing over him with enormous eyes.

_He's dressed to drill_

Private gasped as he noticed how the lemur looked from the front. Blood stained his rust-coloured fur, and a bloody knife was held in his left hand. He was grinning at Private maliciously.

_Slumber party massacre_

Before Private could fully comprehend what was happening he felt a searing pain in his chest.

_Splatter flick, it's so sick_

He looked down and watched as the blood flowed from the place where his heart was. It appeared as if Mort had pierced an artery. The lemur smiled, as if he enjoyed the death of the young penguin.

_Splatter flick, it's so sick._

_Splatter flick, it's so sick._

_Splatter flick, it's so sick._


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski sat up in his bunk as the sound hit his eardums, it perplexed him how such a melancholy melody could slip past his earmuffs and get inside his cranium. It almost seemed like the noise was alive, a living breathing creature.

_To rid the earth of this filth_

Kowalski's curious scientific nature got in the way of his minimalistic survival instincts and he walked towards the ladder leading to the outside world.

_To rid the earth of the lies_

Kowalski swam through the surface of the water and once at the edge climbed over the fence that was supposed to keep the penguins isolated from the other animals.

_The will to rise above_

He started sliding on the concrete towards the gift shop where it appeared the melody was coming from. He didn't know why he enjoyed the sound, smart peoples music have always been etudes. The etudes were a difficult way to play a technique in music, such as a scale on piano or a tap on guitar. In a way 'Eruption' could be considered an etude. He was a smart penguin, so why was he attracted to the simpleness of the song.

_Tearing my insides out_

He reached the door of the gift shop and was surprised to find it wide open. Although he wasn't too shocked, if someone was playing the song in the giftshop, then he/she would have to get inside. Therefore it was logical that the door be open. He slipped inside and held a gasp in his throat.

_I feel my soul go cold_

"No" Kowalski whispered quietly as the horror of the bloody sight in front of him truly set in. The dead body of his fearless leader lay on the floor in front of what appeared to be a boombox similar to Juliens. In front of the body lay another, smaller body that probably belonged to the youngest member of the team.

_Only the dead are smiling_

He ran up to the body of his leader to examine it for c.o.d. in his haste and concentration he failed to notice the figure in front of the boombox.

_To rid your heart of all lies_

"Why you Skipper, why?" Kowalski spoke into the corpses ear as if hoping he could reassure him that a rational explanation existed. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that his leader had died, he had always seemed invincible. Adamant to all forms of attack.

_Their poison tongues, poison hearts_

"I loved you skipper, we could have been together." Kowalski whispered in his dead leaders ear, it hurt him immensely to confess his feelings for his love. Despite the fact that he was dead, Kowalski still felt his feelings for Skipper as he were alive.

_Burning cold_

"Skipper" He whispered under his breath as he snuggled up into his chest feathers. the warmth Skipper had even though he was dead was unexplainable, which was something that normally would frustrate him to no end, but he didn't care. He clung on to the feathers warmth and imagined it as a hug, it felt nice.

_Now let the darkness fall_

His pleasure was cut short quite literally as he felt a sharp burning pain attack him in the back.

_I feel my soul go cold_

"No" He whispered as he felt the cold embrace of death engulf him.

_Only the dead are smiling_

"My god" Kowalski whispered as he felt his eyes involuntarily close as death embraced him. The song kept playing while Kowalski listened haphazardly.

_22 years of pain_

_And I can feel it closing in_

_The will to rise above_

_Tearing my insides out_

And just like that, Kowalski found himself engulfed completely in the unknown grip of death without knowing who gave him the ticket to go there. A penguin who wanted to know everything finds himself surrounded with unknowns in the end, how ironic.


	4. Chapter 4

Rico walked through the concrete jungle that was his zoo. He woke up in the night to get a cup of milk from the fridge in the habitat, only to find out he was alone in the dark. It terrified him to be alone. He was a little kid on the inside who over-compensated with explosives and chainsaws. Being alone terrified him and he reacted like a little kid would, by searching for his parents.

_First you lived on a farm_

Rico squinted as he heard the noise coming from the open door. He ironically had wandered almost exactly through the door in his haste. He probably didn't realize it because he wasn't paying attention.

_Then you got your head cut off_

Regardless of how he got there he continued onward, he stepped inside warily. The darkness covered every spot in the room like a blanket, or the reapers cape. He had to close his eyes and be surrounded with the known darkness he was accustomed to before he could move.

_Then i bought you in a grocery store_

One foot in front of the other he walked into the unknown with his black flashlight that illuminated nothing except his courage. After a small bit of walking he was forced to discard the ambivalent light as he tripped and his eyes sprung open.

_Pretty soon you'll be on my plate_

His eyes set upon the little lemur sitting in front of king julian's boombox. A smarter bird would have wondered how the small lemur could carry the machine. But Rico wasn't smart in the least bit, so he didn't, he just wondered what he tripped over.

_into the oven_

He looked down at the ground beneath his feet and gasped at the sight he saw.

_Into the oven_

He saw the bodies of Skipper and Kowalski, his mommy and daddy, lying on the ground in an embrace. Both were wearing a stab wound in the mirror image of the other's. It was a great romantic metaphor that Rico couldn't comprehend.

_Into the oven_

Looking a little bit to the side he saw his little sister, Private, lying on the ground as a corpse. Even in death the penguin retained his cute charm, his infamous cute charm and innocence that helped and hindered the team in many ways.

_I'm gonna eat you for thanksgiving!!!!!!!!_

"Friends dead." Mort spoke from behind him, Rico turned around and stared into the lemurs eyes with sheer terror. The lemur didn't appear to notice.

_I'm not a faggot vegetarian_

"You killed them." The lemur said as he pointed at his friends, Rico gasped. How could he kill his friends without himself knowing.

_I don't care if the indians lost their land_

He battered his mind against the wall as he thought it over. It was obvious Mort killed them, not him. But why would Mort say such a thing about him, why and how could he summon the courage to kill his friends.

_I think it's really funny that they did_

Then it hit him in a funny way. He remembered something about those dam lemurs that tormented them so. He remembered how they died, it was a plane crash that killed them while they were being transported.

_I like eating lots of food on thanksgiving_

He remembered how torn up with guilt they all were except for him. It was a horrible time until Kowalski came up with the brilliant plan.

_Into the oven_

Kowalski brainwashed all the penguins including himself to believe that the lemurs didn't die and truly existed. The phychosis affected them greatly, but it cured their depression.

_Into the oven_

But it also caused M.P.D. and made Rico a little more insane than he already was. He couldn't make sense of his situation, he didn't know how to explain it to himself, he didn't know anything.

_Into the oven_

But he did know that the lemur was right, and the guilt tore him apart.

_I'm gonna eat you for thanksgiving._


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue: **Well well, it appears as if the story has reached it's closure. No other creatures in the zoo are left to die.

Ever heard the song 'eyes of the insane' by slayer. That's sort of how this is, or was if you want to be a literal nazi.

What if I were to tell you that the zoo was shut down months ago and was barred from the public. What if I told you that the penguins went crazy during their isolation. What if I were to tell you that everything the penguins have seen in their zoo home was the figment of their own imaginations. Would you think I was mad?

Madmen were often murdered early on in society for being right, so I should probably lock my doors and sleep in a bucket of cold water to keep myself awake. The reapers who's name's are 'cult' and 'religion' is gonna find a nd kill me now I bet. Much like the reaper of 'guilt' and 'isolation' killed these four hapless souls.

I guess the moral to this story is that life isn't fair and that the unexpected happens quite regularly. If you didn't figure it out yet dear reader there was never a boombox and Rico is still alive in the isolation of the empty zoo. I'm sure that he has probably forgotten about his dark deed and sunk back into phychosis. Bless his heart for being too stupid to comprehend emotions

The truth in the matter is for me to know exactly in my mind and for you to guess based on my mumblings. You can't truly understand, but you can use my words to draw a diagram inside your head of the basic idea. These eyes have seen the entire story unfold in front of them and understand completely what happened. Treat this as you will, this story has no morals or lessons to teach to the sane-minded.

The songs used to teach the lessons to the insane were:

Whippin' round the bay, showbiz, spaltter flick - Death piggy

Cold - At the gates

Into the oven - Anal Cunt

**Thank you for reaading and reviewing. You've all been very kind to me and made me feel quite welcome on this section of the universe that is .**


End file.
